Spider-Man: Make love, Not Civil War
by cornholio4
Summary: A story where Spider-Man starts his career as a superhero during a time when the superhero community was divided and Spidey is caught in the conflict, Peter Parker/Kitty Pryde.
1. Prologue

_Greetings true believers; this is a story that has been played out in the vast multiverse before with many variations. Some of them even have the spider bitten others like Gwen Stacy who became Spider Woman but was not able to save Peter Parker like how Earth 616's Peter Park was not able to save his world's Gwen Stacy, Eugene 'Flash' Thompson whose superhero career as Captain Spider was short lived and in one Earth a teenager called Patton Parnel when he was bitten and given great power by a spider went on the path to become a monster. What makes this a bit different from others was that young Peter Parker in his world would be bitten during a time when the superhero world was divided, yes many Peter Parkers faced all sorts of issues through the journey to become Spider-Man but this one after becoming the wise cracking web-slinger would have to deal with a civil war between superheroes._

**SPIDER-MAN:**

**MAKE LOVE, NOT CIVIL WAR**

_It starts like most of the other versions of how this story is told: an ordinary nerdy science major high school student living with his aunt and uncle._

On a morning in the Parker household, a fifteen year old brown haired boy with glasses, a light blue shirt and jeans who entered the living room to see his Uncle Ben and Aunt May on the couch watching the news on television. "It has been a week since the Super-Human Registration Act was passed asking for all superhumans and currently active costumed crime-fighters to register as agents of the Government." said the reporter Christine Everhart on the news "while various of active superheroes have registered with the law including long time Avengers member and playboy billionaire owner and CEO of Circuits Maximus, Tony Stark the Iron Man, others have refused to register including Avengers leader Steve Rogers or as the world knows him as Captain America who had openly opposed the idea of the act and has gone into hiding with other Avengers and heroes who oppose the Act. The internet video of Captain America encouraging his fellow heroes to fight the act has gotten thousands of views..."

"Let's hope we never get involved in this superhero world and stay in our ordinary world where we can just go about our lives." Ben told May and then faced Peter "hey Pete, have fun on your field trip!" Peter then waved to them as he went out the door and walked to school.

_Of course then came the bite that changed the lives and destinies of Peter Parkers all across the Multiverse..._

At Oscorp the class of Midtown High that Peter Parker attends were on a field trip a week before they would start their Summer Vacation, attending the trip with him included his friend Harry Osborn, class bully Flash Thompson, his other best friend Gwen Stacy and others. While Oscorp scientist Doctor Mendel Stromm was showing them around an exhibit a spider that had been used in Oscorp's research in Cross-Species Genetics that had escaped from its lab crawled onto the palm of Peter's hand and gave a small bit causing him to jump a little. After Peter noticed the Spider had gotten off and walked away he then went back to paying attention to the lecture that Doctor Stromm was giving. He was paying no mind to the slight looks that he was getting from some of his classmates at the time.

_Of course he would be feeling unwell and then he noticed he would his strength, speed and agility had increased plus being able to sense when danger was present and he would be able to walk up walls. One Saturday he decided to answer an ad by the NYWF (New York Wrestling Federation) offering a cash prize for anyone who could beat or at least survive three minutes in a match against NYWF's champion Carl 'Crusher 'Creel.._

"And now for the next challenger, the man who calls himself Spider-Man!" said the NYWF ring announcer as Creel was in the ring and Peter entered wearing a red shirt with a spider logo on it, jeans, a black jacket and a red ski mask. Creel, his valets outside ring and the fans in the audience all laughed out loud before the bell was rung for the match to begin. The fans in attendance had already saw other men answer the challenge to try their luck against Creel but were carried off in stretchers and the fans fully expected this to just be Creel pulling off yet another win against someone who were way over their head by wanting to fight him.

About two minutes later Peter had pinned a knocked out Creel while his valets were screaming at him to get up, after the three count had been made the referee held Peter's hand up high as the ring announcer announced him as the winner. Peter had a smirk on his face at the dumbstruck look on the faces of the people in the crowd. After collecting his prize Peter was walking in the hallways when he turned and noticed a man in street clothes running with a bag of money being chased by security, he shrugged and let them passed while he made his way. After getting changed Peter was walking home and was shocked to see a parked police car outside his house...

_After learning that someone had broken into the house and killed his beloved Uncle Ben when the man realised they did not have anything for him to steal, Peter locked himself in his room and changed into his room and changed back into his wrestling gear. This Peter Parker had in his preteen years discovered a prototype of an object which can shoot a web like substance that his father Richard Parker had been working on before he died. Peter had spent years looking through the notes of how to create the web like substance and made his own modifications to his father's invention and decided they could be used as a weapon against enemies and could very well be used as a way of transporting by using the web to get form one building to the other. Donning the web-shooting device he went out the window and followed the police cars to track down the man who had killed his uncle._

Peter had found his Uncle Ben's killer when he spotted him going into a warehouse to try and hide, he cornered the man on the top floor and roughly lifted him up by his shirt, after managing to get a clear view of his Uncle Ben's killer he was shocked to recognise him as the criminal he had let pass at the wrestling building. Ten minutes later after the police cornered and entered the warehouse trying to find the killer they were shocked to see him stuck to a wall in what seemed to be a giant spider's web.

Later Peter and Aunt May were at the cemetery in black clothes at Uncle Ben's funeral, after the funeral was over Aunt May had let Peter say some final words to the grave before they left. With tears on his eyes he kneeled down at the gravestone of his uncle, "I could have easily stopped that man when I had the chance, but I didn't and you paid the price..." Peter whispered to himself "I will make sure that I will never make that mistake again, Spider-Man was just a disguise I made up to make money but I will now use him to protect others from criminals like that man. I have great power and like you said I have to use it responsibly."

_It was not long after that when Peter's Summer Vacation had started and he would start honouring his late uncle's memory by doing good as Spider-Man and that is when things would start to get complicated for young Peter and let's see what will happen now..._

**...I thought this day would never come... ever since I started writing Marvel stories, I never thought I would be doing this: writing my own version of Civil War. This is a very controversial story and I have seen that others have written their own version here own fanfiction: I liked the one by tvfan, I am following and liking the one being written by Reborn Dark Phoenix which is a Spider-Man/Ms Marvel story and due to the fact you can actually choose which side you are on I do like Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. When they announced the movie line-up for Phase 3 (before changing it a little bit once Marvel made that deal with Sony) I was among those excited but groaned when I saw that the 3****rd**** Captain America movie was subtitled: Civil War (I am excited but it is mainly cautious optimism it will not be as problematic as the comic version). That being said with what I think of the story, why have I decided to write this? Well I discovered this story by ABOOKS5117 called Spiderman: Ultimate Hero (okay I knew it existed before but I never actually read it until recently). It's a mixture of Civil War and Spider-Man's origin of the Ultimate Universe which features Norman Osborn as the United States President (though since it features Osborn using villains as his registered 'heroes' I say it has elements of Dark Reign as well). The idea of Spidey starting his career during Civil War intrigued me and I wanted to try it out, I asked ABOOKS5117 and he was okay with me using this idea. SO here is my version of this story plotline using elements from the various Marvel cartoons, movies, comics and MUA2 and I will be focusing on the ideology conflicts of the story, plus certain subplots which will lead somewhere and little if any of the political sides of the story (mainly because I have little knowledge on politics). For a visual of the costume Spidey uses in this chapter and a for a while in the story picture of a combination of the wrestling suit from the first Sam Raimi movie and the vigilante suit from Amazing Spider-Man. One more thing: I do think the title is kind of corny but I honestly could not think of a better title for this story.**


	2. Spider's Debut

On the first day of the summer vacation, Peter walked out of the house wearing his usual blue shirt and jeans after seeing goodbye to his Aunt May wearing a backpack, "_This Summer I will be doing some real good..._" Peter thought in his head while whistling. "Hey Pete..." said a voice and Peter was a bit startled as Gwen came walking up beside him. "Hey Gwen." Peter greeted back with a wave. "Are you up to anything today?" Gwen asked as Peter was startled and not sure how to answer that as he was not sure he wanted to let people know what he was planning to do. "Well... I was just thinking of taking a walk downtown and seeing if there is something for me to do." Peter answered with a smile. Gwen gave Peter one of her looks before saying "well, I told MJ I would meet her at her house so I guess I will see you later." Gwen then looked thoughtful as she then whispered "and I want to let you know if you ever want to talk about your uncle I will always be here for you and Harry will be too."

"Alright Gwen. See you later!" Peter said parting ways as they left with peter looking down a bit at the mention of Uncle Ben but he managed to keep his composure up, soon Peter was in the busy part of Queens, New York with all the stores and traffic. "_Here I go, it all officially starts now..._" Peter thought as he found a dark alleyway to hide in. He opened up his backpack and took off his shirt to reveal that underneath was the red one with the logo on it. He then took and put on his web-shooters, his mask and his jacket. He then put the backpack back on his shoulders as he started scaling up the wall. Soon he was at the top and then looked to see the closest building.

"Here goes nothing..." he whispered as he ran and jumped off the building and managed to use his Web-shooters to shoot a web and attached itself to the next building, he then did the same to the next building allowing him to travel from three buildings. Letting go of his web and caught the wall and climbed up to the top. "Looks like I have now started my new life as the Amazing Spider-Man." Peter said as he looked down to the ground and saw that no one noticed he was there, "Now what is the next step?" Peter pondered to himself and suddenly he heard an alarm.

He noticed the building he was on was a jewellery store and it was being robbed by masked men with guns and sacks with the stolen money and jewels in them, "Time for some action." Peter said to himself as he jumped down and then faced the three robbers. "Halt." Peter said putting his hand out and he then used his hands to push them back when they tried to push him out of the way "halt I told you, now please put the money and jewel s back where you will find them or else."

"Look you masked lunatic, get out of the way or else." Said one of the robbers as they kept getting pushed back, then the criminals had enough and tried shooting at Peter three times each but stopped and looked confused when they saw that Peter moved at great agility (also while using an extra sense he called 'Spider Sense' which seemed to sense when danger was coming) and did not seem to have hit him with their bullets. "Okay impressive...sorry impressively b bad but now my turn." Peter said as he used both of his web-shooters to shoot a piece of web that took both of their guns and pulled them out of their hands.

The robbers looked dumbfounded and were not to be able to react as Peter charged and knocked them out with a punch each. He then used his web to web them to the ground for the police to pick them up, Peter then noticed civilians were watching and taking videos with their phones and then began web-slinging away shouting "courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" Peter smiled underneath his mask, it was his first bit of honouring his uncle's memory as Spider-Man and he then began looking over Queens just to see what to do next.

Stark Tower the headquarters of Tony Stark or Iron Man, Tony Stark was at his desk working on plans for a new prison for SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and logistics Division) which would be to store the unregistered heroes for trial or if they can convince them to register. Recent events like a certain recent incident made the government unsure if they can trust the heroes and Tony thought that the registration act was their best bet to gain the governments' trust. Unfortunately half of the country's worlds refused to register and chose to go on the run and oppose the act. When the idea was proposed to him he knew there would be those unwilling to register with the government but he was certain he along with his good friend Steve Rogers or better known to the people as Captain America and the Avengers could help convince the heroes it would be for the best.

However that was not to be, Cap refused to put in any support of the act and instead of him helping convincing unregistered heroes he was now the unofficial spokesperson and leader of those who were against the act. Cap left the Avengers after an argument he had with Tony and half of the team followed, was not just the heroes that were that opposed the act since SHIELD Director Maria Hill said that teams of SHIELD agents that were sympathetic to opposition defected and joined to help those choosing not to register.

The arrangement so far was that SHIELD would take care of rounding up unregistered heroes and Tony would lead the registered heroes in fighting supervillain threats. JARVIS his personal artificial Intelligence said "pardon me sir; Reed Richards has given a message saying he would like to schedule a meeting at your latest convenience."

"Okay JARVIS but tell reed I will be busy for the moment." Tony said as he decided the put the plans for the prison aside for the moment and put up a holographic list of heroes that were currently registered. "Let's see I have a lead on fighting HYDRA but first I need to choose from those registered to form a new roster of Avengers." Tony mused to himself looking through the list "let's see Songbird the artist formerly known as Screaming Mimi seems like an ideal candidate, I might call up Rhodey and I definitely have Carol to count on..." Tony then kept looking through the list before thinking of something. "Of course since Thor chose to stay in Asgard to help in some war and said he may not get involved until the conflict threatens lives, i think I might have another god that could fill his spot in the Avengers..."

In an undisclosed location, inside a room and the wall of the room had the logo of a white star with a white circle around it. In the room right now was a large muscular man with brown hair and brown beard, holding a golden mace and was wearing a green and yellow tunic, a golden helmet that showed his face and hair, golden bands on his wrist, a golden belt and brown boots. He was the hero Hercules and watched the door as another hero entered. "Friend, you have something to say?" Hercules asked the hero known as Jack Flag or his civilian name Jack Harrison.

Jack had brown hair, a red and black mask that covered his face but no hair, a dark blue suit with short sleeves (which had a white star on both of the shoulders) but underneath it was a white shirt with long sleeves, red gloves and red boots. "I just wanted you to be the first to see what I had found." Jack told Hercules as he was holding a laptop and put it down on the table. On the laptop it played a video a civilian had taken of Peter as Spider-Man taking down the men that robbed that jewellery store and the video's title was "**'Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man' stops two robbers**". Jack had a smile underneath his mask and said "I figured once we track him down we can see if he is on our side or not."

**Since I will try and not completely vilify the pro-registration side I will exclude the most inexcusable things they did like sending the unregistered heroes to that prison in the Negative Zone. If anyone else has a name for Tony's unregistered prison feel free to tell me or let me know if there is another Marvel super powered prison I can use.**


	3. End of First Day

In the afternoon of that day, in the basement of Stark Tower was Colonel James Rhodes wearing his black and silver War Machine armor with the faceplate lifted up, he was now helping with the Super-Human Registration Act by going through various heroes who had registered so far. Now he was going through several young superheroes who were college aged except for one: there was Doreen Green or Squirrel Girl who was wearing a brown one piece bathing suit, yellow belt, brown jacket, brown boots, short brown hair and had on her shoulder her squirrel sidekick Tippy Toe, the youngest of the team who was about fifteen was Cloud 9 or Abby Boylen a blonde haired girl wearing a brown pilot's uniform, hat and goggles and had a cloud like thing that she could fly on, Lightspeed or Julie Power a strawberry blonde girl in a black and dark red outfit who was part of the child superhero team Power Pack with her siblings before they disbanded and finally Gravity or Greg Willis a boy who wore a dark blue and white costume along with a mask that had yellow lenses and space for his mouth.

"Hey Rhodey." Said Tony walking down the stairs to meet his best friend and gave him a wave. "Hey Tony, anything you want help with." James then asked as Tony looked a little serious while the young heroes were excited to see the legendary Avenger himself Iron Man. "Well I was putting together ideas on who to put on the new roster of Avengers and after I was done I decided to work on a new armor." Tony told him and Rhodey laughed. "Working on a new armor, that is real news." James said and Tony hade to share a laugh before his face looked serious. "While I was working on the new armor I kind of realised something." Tony told James quietly "in order to get the heroes out there to decide to register we might may need someone to help rally them, I was thinking the combined might of the Avengers could help but with Cap anti registration and Thor too busy to deal with the politics of our world, that is no longer an option." Rhodes was able to follow Tony so far but was unsure where he was leading to.

"I was thinking we could have a hero to help speak out to the public on our behalf, someone young to really inspire him." Tony said and James was thinking it over, "You mean like one of these heroes?" James asked motioning to the young registered heroes but Tony shook his head. "I was thinking of someone new, someone who was not active before the act was passed." Tony was telling James "we may need to find a young super-human who can help reassemble the divided community." James thought it over and told Tony "well if I can think of someone that fits the bill I will let you know Tony." Tony smiled and left before saying "thanks Rhodey, hope we can find someone to help make things easier." After Tony had left James faced the four young heroes and said "as registered heroes you will now be free to resume your hero duties as a new team!" James was wondering if there was someone that could fit the bill that Tony was looking for, there could not be that many heroes just starting out, could there?

"...yeah after all the criminals like you I had to deal with I think I have had a very busy day so thanks for taking the time to listen to me." Peter said talking to a criminal he had tied up in web to a lamppost, said criminal would be sprouting angry insults if Peter had not webbed his mouth shut, "Okay here are the guys to pick you up so if you make parole we might talk again someday." Peter said watching a police car driving to where they were and he began web-slinging off. Looking at the watch under the sleeve of his jacket he decided that it would be enough crime fighting for one day so he went into an empty alley and changed back into his civilian clothes which he was storing in his backpack.

He then began walking home and was now spotting a police car that was stopping near him, Peter was afraid that they saw him get changed from Spider-Man until the window rolled down and he saw riding in the car was a blonde haired man in a police captain's uniform, "Had a nice day Peter?" the man asked and Peter smiled, "I have and thanks Captain Stacy." Peter said waving to police captain George Stacy who was Gwen's dad as well as the police officer who had came over to his house to conduct the investigation on who had killed Uncle Ben. When he got home he spotted Aunt May on the couch that spotted him and said "hope this was a nice safe day for you Peter as I learned on the news another of those masked super-humans appeared today."

Peter managed to keep a straight face and said "well there are many out there and I doubt they will stop appearing." As Peter was walking up the stairs Peter heard Aunt May say "I guess you are right but I want you to be careful when you are going outside, I hate to lose you like I lost Ben." Peter's face fell a little at the mention of his uncle and he said "I will I promise." After going to his room he turned on his computer and saw on an email from Mary Jane inviting him over so they can hang out with Gwen and Harry tomorrow. Peter was planning to do another as Spider-Man but he decided he could start crime fighting after hanging out so he sent a reply saying he will be there.

**Yeah I used Julie (though I had to look it up online to see what would be called her hair color) since Power Pack is my fave obscure Marvel team and I hope there could be something for them in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. (sigh) however I am not too fond of Squirrel Girl to be honest, she is alright on her own and I actually enjoy the book she has now whose costume is what is used in the story (though kind of annoyed with the main villain of the first book's arc being Galactus for reasons I will now explain) but it greatly annoys me how overused the joke that is used with her, that she is so ridiculously powerful that she can take down anyone in the Marvel Universe.**

**Big Question for the readers: though I got most of the conflict in my mind about what will happen in the story pertaining to the actual Civil War, I am not certain on who will be the main villain as I don't want to use Osborn or any villain used for the actual Civil War movie (still getting used to saying that in my head) so I am open for suggestions and what the name for the team assembled in this chapter is called.**


	4. Both Sides

The next morning in an underground base for heroes and super-humans (mainly those who had recently gotten powers and joined with them in fear of being hunted by SHIELD) who had decided to oppose the Super-Human Registration Act, there were several unregistered heroes as well as renegade SHIELD agents, standing in a business suit was former SHIELD agent and director of what was now known as the White Stars: Phil Coulson who was the biggest fan of Captain America you could ever meet and if someone told you that Captain America was wanted by SHIELD but some resisted and joined up with you, they would all be thinking that Coulson would be leading them. "Okay nice work Hercules, Quake and Patriot." Coulson said a training area where there several agents and unregistered heroes practicing their fighting. Among them was Hercules, Daisy Johnson the super-human known as Quake who was also the daughter of the supervillain that called himself Mister Hyde who was wearing a combat uniform and Eli Bradley also known as the young hero Patriot, the grandson of Isaiah Bradley the man who was one of those who had taken up the title of Captain America after Steve's disappearance. He had a blue bodysuit, red gloves white trousers with red stripes, red boots and a shield that was made to be a replica of the shield that Captain America had used during his time doing USO shows before going out in the field.

Coulson spotted the founder and leader of the X Men, Professor Charles Xavier whose wheelchair was being driven by the X Men's field leader Scott Summers or Cyclops. "I must give you my thanks Director Coulson for allowing my X Men to come here and help relocate the normal students to another hidden school until we can get this whole mess sorted out." Xavier said smiling at Coulson as he had left his good friend Hank McCoy or Beast in charge of the relocated students of the Xavier Institute. Coulson gave a hand wave and said "no thanks are at all necessary Professor, As long as you are willing oppose the Registration Act you will have the support of the White Star, whether you be a Mutant, alien, result of an accident, secret agent or just a vigilante in a costume you will be welcome here."

"Yes your X Men certainly are welcome here." Said a voice and most of everyone turned and looked to a door where entered in his red, white and blue costume and holding his shield was Captain America himself, Steve Rogers along with his partner Sam Wilson the Falcon who was clad in a red battle suit with goggles and wings that were attached form his arms to a special backpack on his uniform. Though Steve would say that in leading this revolution he would be standing on equal footing with Director Coulson or even Coulson would be have more authority in this, the Captain was not fooling anybody as they all (Coulson included) saw Steve as the supreme leader in this fight to take down the Super-Human Registration Act.

"I can see you have taught your students well." Sam said spotting a fifteen year old girl in a black and yellow bodysuit with brown hair that was in a ponytail, go through a training dummy before kicking it. "I think that was nice work." Steve complimented the girl and she gave a salute. "Shadowcat, isn't it?" Steve asked remembering the file and Kitty Pryde honoured that the famous Captain America knew her codename continued to salute. "That is enough of that." Steve told Kitty and she stopped. "Sorry Captain but it is an honour to join you in this fight." She said and Steve shook his head, "I am just happy to see there are all great heroes who are helping to liberate those who want to live their own lives without being forced to sign with the government." Steve said with a smile and they all gave a cheer.

Then came a young man in a scientist's coat and brown hair who had a green holographic monkey on his shoulder, this was White Star scientist Leo Fitz and his personal artificial intelligence HENRY. "Director Coulson, just to let you know that we have just sent a team to investigate the possible super-human in that video that Jack Flag showed us yesterday." Fitz said in a British accent and Coulson smiled and dismissed Fitz who went to join his colleague and friend Jemma Simmons, "If we are lucky we just might get another ally." Coulson told his idol and Steve was wondering if this super-human would be interested and if not he still might need protected if SHIELD came after him wanting to have him registered.

Things were not the same since the incident with that battle with the Kree...

*SM:MLNCV*

At Mary Jane's house just when the afternoon was coming in peter was talking to Mary Jane, Harry and Gwen. "So what do you think Tiger?" MJ asked Peter after talking about how she hoped to make a career as a Broadway actress, "I think you would do great, especially after your part in the school's production of Grease." Peter said smiling as Gwen was saying she was hoping to get an internship at a nearby lab, Peter was talking about the time he was spending with Aunt May since what happened to his Uncle Ben and Harry was saying that his father Norman wanted him to do some studying in the holidays so his grades would be much better in the next term.

"See you guys later!" Peter said waving to the others as he, Harry and Gwen all went to do their own things for the rest of the day. After seeing Harry's limo driver open the door for harry get through Peter then began walking away trying to find a space to change into his Spider-Man get up for his second day. He did not know that Gwen watched him as he ran off and had a sneaking suspicion of what he was up to since she remembered of the reports of yesterday's spider themed vigilante, how she had managed to notice that a spider was scurrying away from Peter during the school trip to Oscorp and how his uncle's killer was found in a web...

*SM:MLNCV*

As that was happening at the same time, in Stark Tower Tony had entered the lobby featuring several registered Heroes, "Hey guys I have found another Avenger." Tony said pointing to the large muscular figure beside him in black roman armor and most of them were surprised to see Hercules's brother Ares was following him. "So you replace the God of Thunder you got the brother of the God on Cap's side, I really did not see that coming." said the green skinned muscular tall woman in a business suit known as Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk. Most of the heroes in attendance were intimidated by Ares's presence as well as the axe he was holding.

"I am mostly doing this because Stark is paying me to help support a life for myself and my son Alex in your mortal world and in the hopes that I would get an opportunity to have a fight with that brother of mine, be warned that just because we are on the same side doesn't meant that we are friends or that I will not fight you if either of you gets in my way." the God of War said as he stared at most of those assembled making most of them a little scared. Sitting at a table was Doreen with Tippy Toe on her shoulder again, Abby, Julie and Greg. "So that is the newest recruit for the Avengers, wouldn't it be cool to be with Tony Stark among the Avengers?" Julie nodded and said "though I have had my time of fame when my siblings and I were Power Pack but it would be nice to be counted among Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Julie then got up and said "I heard of reports of a spider themed masked man who was about yesterday and I think as my first act as a government registered superhero that I want to check it out." Julie said waving to the others, "Call on us if you need help Julie." Greg said calling after him, "If this guy has six arms you can just call me and Tippy Toe will help with the fight." Julie chuckled as she flew out the door but she was certain she will be alright since she had been able to handle super villains when she was younger and if this guy was a threat she was sure her experience will allow her to take him down. Just after Julie had flew out the door Tony was telling Ares of another certain recently registered hero he was thinking for this new group of Avengers, one you could say was seeking Penance...

**If you are wondering HENRY came from the latest SHIELD comic series which is basically putting the Agents of SHIELD cast in the main Marvel universe. Okay so how the Civil War in this story got started will not be how it started in the comic but it will have some similarities. Through the suggestions of who the main villain should be well I thought about Kingpin like how Imperator277 suggested but I was unsure if I could probably pull it off and Loki, I think I heard of another Civil War type story on this site that used him and I think in this world he is busy with the events in Asgard that Thor is preoccupied. Still open for more suggestions on whom the main villain could be.**


	5. Meeting Lightspeed

Peter after getting changed into Spider-Man climbed up the wall of the alley and then looked to see the buildings of Queens from where he was standing, "Okay let's see what Spider-Man can find on his second day of crime-fighting." Peter said as he began web slinging to a couple of buildings. "Everything seems to look peaceful at the moment..." Peter said to himself as he saw what seemed to be a bang a few blocks away. "Of course it will never stay that way..." Peter muttered as he began web slinging to where he saw the bang.

Peter then saw a man in a black and white baseball themed costume attacking a store with special boomerang weapons, Peter recognised the man from news reports on the television; he was Fred Myers a disgraced ex-baseball star who had became a supervillain known as Boomerang. "Well here I go!" Peter said as he swang from a web and let go and shocked Myers when he landed in front of him. "So it's Boomerang, isn't it?" Peter asked acting casual to the costumed supervillain holding boomerangs "you are in luck; you are actually the first supervillain I get to fight so I am very excited." Myers humphed and shouted "what kind of lousy get up is that, no matter because after i take care of you then the cash in this store is mine!"

Peter using his Spider Sense dodged the boomerangs that Myers was throwing at him and then shot out a web which caught one which he sent back at Myers hitting him in a head, the daze Myers was in to throw a punch that knocked him out. "Okay so I managed to take out a D-list bad guy on my second day..." Peter said before his Spider-sense went off, he then turned and saw Julie floating in the air and glowing what seemed to be a rainbow colored light. "Wait you look familiar, weren't you in the Power Pack?" Peter asked remembering looking up the former child super team that were popular years ago.

"Nice that you know of me but I still have to do this." Julie said sounding serious and a bit regretful giving Peter a bad feeling especially since his Spider-Sense was still going off "in accordance with the Super-Human Registration Act, I will have to bring you in!" The Super-Human Registration Act, of course! With how smart Peter was he should have thought about government guys coming after his alter ego because of that law! "Look I may have to be somewhere..." Peter said and shot a ball of web at Julie which she dodged as he began web slinging away. Unknown to the two they were being followed by a van with the SHIELD logo on it which was using a radar sensor to see where they were going.

"Come back here!" Julie said flying after him and Peter was web-slinging away as fast as he can. "Look I have to do this because of the law so can you please cooperate." Julie said as Peter let go off a web and jumped onto a building with Julie still in pursuit. "Look I hate to be absolutely cliché but it's the easy way or the hard way, you can surrender and I will go easy on you by showing you how you can register." Julie said but Peter was not really listening as he was busy trying to get away by jumping from building to building which Julie was a little amazed at.

"Sorry about this..." Julie said as she sent a blast of light at Peter, which managed to hit him as he had jumped off a building causing him to fall into the alley in the middle of the building and the building that he was jumping to and Julie heard a crash a second later. Julie floated down and gasped when she saw that Peter landed on a closed dumpster and was unconscious but it did not seem to be hurt too bad just as the SHIELD van was parking itself outside. "I will give an apology later when he is conscious again." Julie said lifting him up and deciding to take off his mask and was shocked to see the face of a boy who was younger than her and seemed to be high school age.

"He is just a kid..." Julie said as she then noticed the web-shooters on his arms and realised these devices must be how he made those web things. So he was a kid who got powers and decided to use them to become a superhero after making himself some gadgets. Maybe she can guide him and show him he could be trained on how to be more than just a badly dressed vigilante. After deciding to talk with him once he wakes up she noticed a blonde man dressed in a dark blue SHIELD uniform, "excuse me Lightspeed if you can step aside I can take this unregistered super-human, I'm Agent Clay Quartermain of SHIELD." The man said showing her his SHIELD badge before putting it away.

Julie gasped out loud and said "wait, let me talk with him once he gets up and I will convince him to register..." Quartermaine glared at her and interrupted saying "it looked like he was resisting when you approached him and my orders are clear, apprehend any unregistered super-humans that do not cooperate." Julie was now panicking and asked "please I am begging you, he is young and I am sure i can talk to him about the help he can get if he registers. He is inexperienced and he just needs help to know how better he can be once he signs up!" Quartermain shook his head and said "speak to Director Hill and you can talk to him once I take him to a SHIELD base."

Julie said and said "okay but try and not to hurt him, he is just a kid who doesn't know about how the superhero world is." Julie looked a bit relieved when Quartermain nodded and so she gave him Peter's mask and flew off as Quartermain picked Peter up and put him in the back of the SHIELD van and after closing the door he went to the driver's seat and drove off to a secret passageway to his destination after activating a cloaking device on the van.

*SM:MKNCW*

When Julie arrived back at Stark Tower she saw that a brown haired woman in a SHIELD uniform and knew who it was, the current director of SHIELD Maria Hill who had come for a meeting with Tony. She walked up to her and asked "miss Director Hill, do you think I can talk to Agent Quartermain if I can." Julie was confused when Hill humphed and said "I am not sure that would be possible unless we catch him since he was one of the agents who left to help the rebels who oppose registration..."

Julie gasped out loud and said in a whisper "oops..." Hill then faced Julie and asked "is there something you would like to tell me Miss Power!" As the SHIELD director of SHIELD glared at her Julie gave a sheepish smile and realised what had happened. He would really need to have a talk with the hero if she manages to find him again...

*SM:MKNCW*

In the White Star headquarters Quartermain was out of his van looking at fellow SHIELD agent turned White Star agent Antoine Triplett and Kitty Pryde teaming up to put Peter on a couch they had, he saluted as he saw Director Coulson walk up to him and handed him the mask. "He got knocked out when he was being chased by registered hero Lightspeed and I used my old SHIELD badge to convince Lightspeed to let me take him. Good thing we kept our badges and stuff like the vans." Quartermaine said with a smile. "No we can talk to him when he gets up and see if he is interested." Coulson said putting the mask beside Peter's head.

**The newly made cover art was something I made and put on Deviantart. You can find it at deviantart dot com slash art/Spider-Man-Make-Love-Not-Civil-War-Cover-522880754.**


	6. Meeting the White Stars

**On my profile there is a poll to see who next can be paired up with Spidey on a future oneshot or full story of mine.**

Peter got up and noticed that he was lying on a couch and panicked when he saw his mask lying next to him, "_Oh fantastic Peter, your career as Spider-Man may have only lasted two stupid days..._" Peter groaned in his mind as he saw Quartermain next to the couch and who he recognised as Kitty Pryde of Shadowcat of the X Men from seeing the news reports of the X Men on TV. "Don't worry kid; you are safe with the White Stars." Quartermain told Peter to his confusion, "White Stars, we were agents of SHIELD but after the SHRA passed we decided we did not want to lock up our heroes like criminals and decided to help the fight to get that law overturned." Quartermain explained to the teenager.

"Can we ask your name?" Kitty asked looking at the cute guy how seemed to be her age, Peter was wondering if he should reveal his secret identity to people he did not know much about since he never thought about getting caught up in this divide the superhero community which was something he should have thought about before he started. "I already did an ID check with his page, Peter Parker: age fifteen and student of Midtown High." Daisy said walking over with some sort of ipad device making Peter groan again, this time out loud. "Agent Clay Quartermain." Quartermain said introducing himself to Peter "and is this is Shadowcat and Quake."

"You can just call me Kitty and she prefers Daisy." Kitty said offering her hand to Peter as he got up and he hesitantly took it. "So does the kid Spider want us to help fight back against the registered or not." Jack Flag said walking over with his arms crossed. Peter was getting kind of nervous and responded "well... I never thought of... I did not think I would get involved in this..." Jack then gave out a dry laugh and said "you started going out to fight crime with powers, equipment and a costume so of course the Act's enforcers will come flying down onto you doing what they are doing for us: give us a choice to lock us up or be forced to relinquish or freedom by working as government agents and deciding who we fight for us!" Jack then went closer to Peter and Peter gulped as he had to look up in order to look Jack in the eye as he asked "so are you with us or will you register and be a government stooge!"

"That's enough Jack Flag, leave the lad alone." Hercules admonished with a glare as he walked over making Jack humph as he walked away. "Do not mind Jack Flag, the issues faced since this law had been put into place had been getting most of us." Hercules said to Peter and the Olympian Demigod was easily towering over the teenager in size. "Just so you know if you are filling to fight the injustice of this act then you will have us to help you." Hercules said "we do not need an answer right away, give it some time and decide if you want to help the fight against this tyrannical law." Peter then stepped back slowly and almost bumped into Coulson, "nice to meet you Mr Parker, I am Director Coulson of the White Stars." Coulson said introducing himself making Peter a bit more nervous "if you want to think it over if you want to join with us, Quartermain will drop you off back onto the streets of Queens in the back of the van that he used to take you there, sorry we are trying to keep our base a secret so we do not want any undecided knowing where we are just in case they register.."

Peter noticing he still had his backpack, he then put his mask on and deciding it could be his best bet to get out of here without having to be forced into fighting several White Star agents and superheroes (and since he had no idea what to do about registering he did not want to tick off future allies or enemies) and then went to the back of the van which was closed and Quartermain went back to the driver's seat. "_This is certainly a predicament, two days after becoming a masked crime fighter and I might have to pick some sort of side in a war of superheroes._" Peter thought as he can feel the van moving as he sat down on a seat that was there.

Soon the van stopped and Quartermain opened the door and said "back in Queens, and Parker just so you know: depending on your side we could be your best friends or your worst enemies." Peter gulped as he jumped out and climbed up a building as Quartermain then drove off back to the secret hideout of the White Stars. Looking over the buildings, luck would have it be that Quartermain dropped him off not so far where his house was and checking the time on his phone which he kept in his backpack, it would be about twenty minutes before Aunt May would start getting worried about where he was.

He then jumped down into the alley next to the building he was on and walked out after changing back into his civilian clothes. He went back home and after saying hi to Aunt May he lied down on his bed and wondered just how safe would it be to continue being Spider-Man after today. "Now that one of this sides of this superhero war knows about me and who I am, is it really safe for me to continue being Spider-Man..." Peter said out loud but stopped when he looked to his bedside corner and picked up a framed picture of him and Uncle Ben on a fishing trip during the summer vacation back when he was nine. "I promised you Uncle Ben..." Peter said softly to himself "I can't quit just because I will be at risk, I have a big responsibility and I will figure out what to do myself!" deciding to put thoughts of the events out of his head for the moment he then began getting himself ready for dinner.

*SM:MLNCV*

Three days later Tony Stark in a business suit was walking through the corridor of Stark Tower along with a moustached man (who looked kind of like himself) in a SHIELD uniform, he was Paul Allen a SHIELD official who Director Hill put in charge of the division of SHIELD that was being used to round up unregistered heroes and matters pertaining to the Super-Human Registration Act since she had other things that needed her attention like HYDRA cells that had been found as well as Advanced Idea Mechanics working with the criminal organisation known as the Hand. "So Stark, Rhodes told me that you are looking for some newbie to be the new mascot of the SHRA." Allen told Tony in a down to business tone of voice.

"Just a little side project, thinking that someone new could be helped to help convince the divided community to come back together." Tony said with a shrug, "You have told me about the latest recruit into the new team of Avengers." Allen said in the same flat tone "I am wondering who this person could be." Tony then answered in a mocking impersonation of Allen's flat tone "the newest Avenger that I have recruited is a young hero whose civilian friends will know him as Robbie Baldwin!" Allen's down to business demeanour vanished in a second and he looked angry.

"Are you insane Stark?" Allen barked out to Tony's amusement "everyone knows what he did in the battle against the Kree invasion and do you think the public will accept Speedball among earth's mightiest heroes?" Tony then smirked and said "oh but Speedball will not be joining the Avengers... Penace will." To the confusion of Allen Tony showed him a room where there was a teenager in a dark red costume with silver spiked armor, boots and helmet. "How are you doing Robbie?" Tony asked as Allen seemed weirded out. "**Speedball was an idiot whose attempts to show off backfired horribly...**" the costumed Robbie Baldwin said "**As Penace I will redeem myself and do whatever I can to help the Avengers!**"

*SM:MLNCV*

Peter at that moment had finished emailing Harry, after his adventure with Lightspeed and the White Stars, he decided to wait before he had a plan on what to do when faced with people involved in the superhero war again before becoming Spider-Man again as he did not want to be caught off guard again. He heard a knock and he answered the door to see that it was a man with a package for him. Thanking him he took it upstairs and he did not notice the man going back to the delivery van or activating the cloaking device on it.

He opened it and saw to his astonishment it was a red and blue costume with a full face mask with white lenses, it had a black spider logo, a webbing pattern and even had a web like cloth on it each of the armpit areas. There was a typed up note which he read:

**Whether you side with us or not, we can tell you want to be a hero so here is a little present from us to help you out.**

Peter looked to his clock and said it was getting up to midday, he grinned as it meant he had time to try this new suit out...

**The costume is the one that is in my cover image for the story, you can find the full link to the image on my deviantart page on the previous chapter, there is a link to the vector that i used with permission for a full look of the suit. Also yeah I admit I am mostly redoing a similar scene I had already done in my story of Spider-Man in the MCU (I now realize thanks to the news released on February, the story is now kind of redundant). The scene I am talking about is when Molten Man gets his costume.**


	7. New Suit

**I forgot to mention but you know when I used Boomerang earlier, I used him since I like the Superior Foes of Spider-Man series where he led the Sinister Six (a spin off from the infamous Superior Spider-Man series where the team faced the so called Superior Spidey in the first issue). I also forgot to mention this last time but I realised how hard it will be to write the sides of the conflict without covering much of the politics of the debate and I am reminded why I did not want to write a Civil War story in the first place. Also I have noticed that most of the time so far the White Star has been known as White Stars and I will try and not use the plural one again.**

That next morning Peter was in his room when Gwen walked in, "Hi Gwen, anything you want to talk about?" Peter asked as he noticed Gwen had a newspaper in her hand. "My dad let me take this here and I just wanted to hear your thoughts of it." Gwen said as she showed him the headline of the paper and Peter gulped. It was the morning edition of the Daily Bugle newspaper and it was telling of him as Spider-Man in his new costume and the criminals he had rounded up that day. Good thing he managed to get them done and slip away undetected in the alleys before any SHIELD agents or registered superheroes could appear. "...I think that this means another costumed guy is on the streets." Peter said after thinking over his words for a while and Gwen gave him one of her looks and humphed.

"Peter, if there was something major going on your life would you be able to discuss it?" Gwen asked and Peter looked even more nervous. "I might be able to if there was something..." Peter said amazed he had not even started to sweat yet. "Are you sure Peter, ever since the summer I can't help but wonder if you are trying to hide something and it would be something big." Peter shook his head vigorously, "If you say so Pete but if there is something you want to talk about, you will always be able to talk to me." Peter gave a smile and said "I definitely know that Gwen but I assure you that I am fine."

"I will see you later Pete and for your sake, I hope you are right that there is nothing going on." Gwen said as she took the newspaper and walked downstairs and went on her way home while muttering to herself "_try and not get yourself killed Pete..._" Peter felt relieved that he managed to dodge that bullet for the moment but he was wondering if he could trust his close friends with his secret identity as Spider-Man... although how secret it is right now was up in the air thanks to the resistance to the Super-Human Registration Act now knowing who he was. He knew that before Tony Stark revealed himself as Iron Man in a press conference, the cover story he had for his identity was that Iron Man was his personal bodyguard. Maybe he needed to think of a cover story for himself and he was also wondering how Tony Stark coped with trying to keep quiet about who he really was. He will think of something to handle it.

*SM:MKNCW*

_People were screaming in terror at the event that was taking place in Stamford, Connecticut where the world famous superhero group known as the Avengers were fighting off an invasion by the forces of the alien Kree Empire. The heroes were fighting off the Sakaraans, an alien race that served as foot soldiers for the Kree military. One of the Kree's ships had landed and walking out of it to face the nearby humans was a large imposing blue skinned figure wearing black military armor with red markings on it, the figure had war paint on his face, holding a large hammer that was known as the Universe Weapon and a straight face of seriousness on his face. This figure was Ronan the Accuser, the feared head of the Kree Empire's military._

"_People of this primitive planet, I have made my verdict and declare your race to not be worthy of joining Kree Empire so I hereby sentence you all to total extinction and your stupid planet will be destroyed once you have all been wiped out..." Ronan shouted but got his blast blasted by a Uni-Beam attack. "I am sorry but I am going to have to overturn your verdict and request a re-trial." Tony Stark told Ronan while clad in his red and yellow Iron Man armor, Ronan looked around to witness that the Avengers were doing very well against his forces and to his anger it seemed his Sakaraan forces seemed to be STRUGGLING against the heroes of the planet. "My victory will be assured once I deal with the Avengers myself!" Ronan said as he lifted the Universal Weapon up high and charged against the Avengers. He knew before coming to the planet that the Humans would be troublesome, since they survived Galactus trying to make the planet his next meal and that the troublesome leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter Jason Quill or as he called himself 'Star Lord' had came from this planet plus this was one of the planets where the Kree had long ago came to and experimented on subjects hoping to create weapons. Yet he still believed this planet to just be some primitive world that he can easily wipe out and end the annoyingness of the race._

Tony Stark went out of his daydream as he was looking over the balcony of Stark Tower, it was a memory of the middle of the battle which was the last battle the Avengers had before everything went to south. "Hey Mr Stark." Said a voice behind Tony and turned around to see Julie standing behind him. "Mr Stark, I just want to thank you for talking Director Hill into giving me a second chance and be the one to lead the search for the Spider-Man." Julie said with a smile, Tony had talked to Hill and told him that Julie might be able to find him and try and make up for her mistake in unknowingly giving him to an undercover White Star agent. "No problem Lightspeed, it was just a simple mistake and it's hard to see who is on what side in this war." Tony said with a smile, he sought out to help the registered heroes as best as he could and he was willing to give Robbie Baldwin another chance to be a better hero, despite his actions lead to the whole divide that the superhero community was now dealing with today.

"Thanks Mr Stark, I saw that this Spider-Man is someone a little younger than me and I am sure I can help guide him to the best path." Julie said as she walked away. Tony looked to the morning edition of the Daily Bugle on a nearby table which had a faint blurry photo of Spider-Man in the new costume he had appeared in the previous day. "Spider-Man..." Tony said picking up the newspaper to get a closer look. This Spider-Man had just started out, he did not seem bad for a newbie and from what Julie said he seemed to be a young kid who needs guidance about what to do as a hero. "I think I might have found what I was looking for." Tony said with a smirk as he put the newspaper down. First he needed to focus on putting the last finishing touches on the roster of the new Avengers, the Avengers were still needed to help ease the worries of the public and currently the only active official Avengers team were Squirrel Girl's previous team the Great Lakes Avengers who had also registered.

While Tony went off to do some work, Julie walked down the stairs from the balcony and sat down at a table where Greg, Abby, Doreen and Tippy Toe were sitting. "I am going off to find Spider-Man." Julie told her teammates in this new registered team that they were still thinking of a name for. "Maybe he could join us or something." Abby suggested and Julie smiled thinking that once she talks him into registering that could be possible.

*SM:MKNCW*

Coulson was standing by the White Star base watching as the X Men's personal jet the Blackwing was landed, both he and the Captain himself was finding it hard to not just find and help new recruits but since they were still heroes, they were still willing to go out whenever there were criminal and super villain activity but that meant that they had to make sure to have it taken care of to be able to escape before SHIELD could find them. It was tough but it was worth it to convince the public they could still trust them to protect them from dangerous threat. Scott Summers was the first out and addressed the White Star Director by saying "mission complete and we left the Purifiers tied up for whatever authority finds them." The X Men was just on a mission to a base of the anti-Mutant hate group known as the Purifiers where they were attempting to create a weapon that would be lethal against anyone with the X Gene. The X men had managed to destroy their anti-mutant research and left them to be arrested.

"I will let Professor Xavier know that you are back." Said agent Antoine Triplett who then left to see Professor Xavier, Kitty as she got off the Blackwing had a bit of a smirk as she had a bit of history with the original version of this group. They were originally called Stryker's Crusade and were led by a mutant hating minister called Reverend William Stryker who kept preaching that Mutants were the work of the devil, dealing with them had been one of Kitty's first missions as a member of the X Men. She had managed to tell off Stryker to his face and after the battle, Stryker was arrested after his plan to use Professor Xavier to wipe out all the mutants and the remains of the Crusade renamed themselves the Purifiers. Though the group still existed, Stryker remained in prison with his group planning to see if he can be freed today.

After going inside the base she saw a news report on Spider-Man in his new costume, she had a bit of a smirk since she was the one who sketched out the design of the suit that they gave him and she felt pleased that there he was using the suit that she designed. "I am still not sure if he will be on our side, you really think just because we sent him a suit that it will be enough for him to join our side?" Jack Flag said nearby who was also watching the same report. "Whether he registers or not is up to him, we are just showing him that he will not be alone should he choose to oppose the act." Steve Rogers said walking into the area with his famous shield.

The choice if they wanted to work with the government or not, that was one of the things they were fighting for and this act was telling them that they had to work for the government or be arrested. Steve was not pleased when Tony and half of the other Avengers were supporting this act and he made it perfectly clear to them that he would not sit by and allow this act take freedom away from the super-humans in the country. Steve watched as Jack muttered to Kitty "you are just happy that your boyfriend is using the costume you drew." Steve then whispered to Kitty "I like the costume myself so don't let Jack get you down." Kitty smiled while nearby Luke Cage and Iron Fist the Heroes for Hire had brought in some more unregistered heroes they had rescued from being arrested by SHIELD including Americop or Bart Gallows a Houston, Texas police officer turned vigilante and Nico Minoru a child dark witch who had became a runaway when she discovered her parents were part of a council of villains called the Pride.

**Yeah I said this in a previous chapter but I did not want to use the Nitro explosion from the comic but i still needed to input some incident that had started the Civil War so I came up with my own with certain things related to what happened in the comic like the location and somehow Speedball was involved. Also I am still hoping to get name ideas for Julie's team since I don't want to use New Warriors or the Young Avengers.**


	8. Meeting the Pro-Reg part 1

The next day in the streets of Queens, New York people were screaming in terror at the latest of several regular supervillain occurrences. This time the people were being attacked by a large muscular man who was about slightly smaller than the Hulk. He had long brown hair and was wearing green trousers and a green Victorian jacket. He was Calvin Zabo the supervillain, who went by Mister Hyde, he had was offered pay from an undisclosed source to cause them enough trouble to draw out and take down superheroes who were not registered with the Super-Human Registration Act. He figured he could use the money to work on and improve the formula that gave him his powers and maybe if he questioned the heroes they could tell him where he can find his daughter Daisy since she had allied herself with them. "Wonder when one of those heroes shows up, I am getting bored here..." Zabo said to himself managing to easily go through the normal police officers that had arrived to try and see if they could stop him.

"No way, you are the guy who calls yourself Mister Hyde, I heard about you and now I can see you in person. Hey if you stay here long enough for me to go home and get retrieve it, would you sign my copy of the Robert Louis Stevenson book." Peter said as Spider-Man casually walking into the area where Zabo was wreaking havoc and intentionally making himself sound like an excited fan. Zabo wondered if this costumed guy was one of those unregistered heroes since he did not think he had ever seen him before and charged at him only for Peter to use his Spider-Sense to dodge out of the way. "Whoever you are, you will be crushed!" Zabo shouted as Peter webslinged to the top of a lamppost and web slang away as Zabo charged at the lamp post.

"You know with the first being Boomerang, you are the second actual supervillain that I have ever fought since becoming Spider-Man..." Peter said but he was not able to react to his Spider-Sense fast enough to get out of the way of a punch from Zabo who then took him to the ground and punched his face. "Okay...that hurt..." Peter grumbled getting up and before Zabo could try and stomp on Peter he was hit by a rainbow beam of light. "That is enough of that." said Julie floating in the air and glaring at the super villain who had taken the name of a famous literary character. Julie was glad after not being able to find him yesterday that she was able to stop him from being injured by a super villain.

Peter then took the distraction that Julie posed and tied up Zabo in a web and before he was able to break free of it a rainbow blast from Julie knocked the super villain out. Julie went down to the ground and seeing that Peter was just about to run away at the sight of him, "wait I am sorry about the approach I took last time we met and sorry that I kind of saw you out of your mask, please hear me out." Julie said and while Peter was taken aback that she knew what he looked like (and wondered if that was why he woke up with in the White Star headquarters unmasked) and the fact that she had tried to arrest him before, he thought he would try and hear her out.

"Let me have a talk with you at the tower, we can talk things out." Julie said softly, "okay but I am not comfortable with anyone I don't know knowing who I am, if anyone tries to force me to unmask, demand my identity or threaten me to sign up on the spot then I am out." Peter warned and Julie thought that once she gave this young hero some guidance and let him open up with the other registered heroes then they can ask who he actually was (since getting ONE look at him under his mask is not exactly the best way to determine someone's identity especially since her superpowers did not include super photographic memory).

As Peter followed Julie to Stark Tower, watching from a spot on a building was Jack Flag, Sam Wilson and X Men members Kitty, Logan the Wolverine, Bobby Drake the Iceman and Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler. "Let's hope our gift to him is enough to get him to reject the offer to sign up." Bobby muttered sarcastically. "Hey, he did not make up his mind when he met us so he might not when he goes to meet them." Kitty said still having some hope that Peter ends up joining them. "As Cap said like all heroes it will be his choice if he wants to join us or sign up, if he does sign up we might be able to mend some bridges after the won against the Act." Sam said getting his wings ready for when they leave.

"All I know is that if we meet him again as a registered hero and if he tries to arrest us, I will not hold back against the punk." Jack said making Kitty glare at him, "Don't mind him Kitty, Peter from what Quake told us is a smart kid and I am sure he will be able to see the Act is taking away the freedom of the heroes." Kurt told Kitty and Kitty felt that Kurt was one of the best friends she could ask for, back in their battle against Stryker when he had made some insults regarding his demon looking appearance she had stepped in to defend him. "Hope he does make the right choice." Kitty muttered as they watched Julie and Peter walk to Avengers Tower.

*SM:MKNCW*

Inside one of the rooms of Stark Tower, Tony Stark was in his latest and recently finished black and yellow armor with the faceplate of his armor up looking at the heroes in front of him, the now official line up of the new Mighty Avengers. Besides him who would be the leader there was Robbie Baldwin the former Speedball now in his Penace attire, Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel a beautiful blonde haired woman in a black, red and yellow bodysuit, Ares holding an axe weapon, Janet Pym a short brown haired woman in a black and yellow bodysuit that had what seemed like insect wings (whose husband Hank Pym the former Ant Man supported the act but had retired from superheroics and was now focusing on his career as a scientist), Jennifer Walters the She Hulk who was wearing her white and purple outfit which resembled a bathing suit and Eric O'Grady or the latest Ant Man who wore red and light blue full body armor.

"Perfect now that is the Mighty Avengers all assembled, let's introduce the newest Avengers team to our registered heroes." Tony said motioning to the door as his faceplate went back down, they members followed Tony out the door and the last one out was Robbie. Back when he was Speedball he would have been thrilled beyond belief to be in the Avengers but now as Penace all he wanted to do was to do everything he could to make up for the stupid mistake that lead the Super-Human Registration Act being implemented. He was not sure if he deserved to continue being a superhero but he was going to make most of the second chance that he now has. The new Mighty Avengers as they went out spotted Julie bringing Peter through the front door saying "...just wait and see when i introduce you to the friends I have here." Tony's eyes widened under his helmet as he spotted Lightspeed bring in Spider-Man and though he had just found the face of the SHRA that he was looking for.

**Yeah the revealing of SHRA's Avengers was something that I was inspired by from Spiderman: Ultimate Hero when the Ultimates and Superior Six was revealed and a similar thing that happened in Spider-Man &amp; Ms Marvel: Love &amp; War (funny thing I want to say, as first when it happened I ****had a hard time getting used to Carol becoming Captain Marvel in the comics but now I have not only accepted it but now when I hear Ms Marvel I will now picture Kamala Khan). Also the Mighty Avengers was what the SHRA Avengers team was called after Civil War so that is what I will be calling this team in the story to distinguish should we meet the official line up of the Resistance's Avengers.**


	9. Interlude

**Yeah I m still getting things ready in my head for the next chapter but there are still things I want to write that is not exactly a continuation of the last chapter so instead I have it as an interlude chapter.**

In a secret lab being housed inside a building that was the headquarters of a research company that had gone out of business were several labcoat wearing scientists. Entering through teh door and flanked by several bodyguards in business suit was a black haired man in a black business suit himelf, this man was Angelo Fortunato the son of Don Fortunato, the head of one of the biggest crime families in New York who opposed the ones led by the Big Man, the Owl, SIlvermane and the Kingpin. "I want see the next experiment for myself, just to make sure all the money that has been put into this project has not gone to waste." Fortunato barked rather rudely at the scientists "I have been promised big resources and power for the success of this project, so I want results!"

The head scientist nodded nervously to Fortunato and said "okay Mr Fortunato sir, come and see for yourself." Fortunato and his men followed the head scientist to a room where there was a machine which resembled a chamber. "This machine is similar to the one used in the World War II Project: Rebirth, used in found lost schematics of the machine that was used to administer the super soldier serum to Steve Rogers in order to create Captain America." the scientist explained "while the actual serum formula is lost and the schematics were incomplete, we managed to build one to administer experiments to create our own superhumans. Each successful experiment managed to create a different superhuman for use by our employers "Fortunato watched as things were prepared for their test subject to he brought in.

"From energy we have deciphered from various artefacts relating to Thor that we have collected, theoretically the next super-human we create will have the power of a good!" the scientist said as the next test subject was brought in – a certain bald headed shirtless muscular man in purple who was known as Carl Creel. "As many newspapers have said, the new vigilante who calls himself Spider-Man had a one night stint as a wrestler. Accepting a challenge from Carl 'Crusher' Creel here that he was as the wrestling world would put it 'squashed' in about a minute, Creel is furious with the spider and gladly volunteered for this experiment so he can seek the spider out for a rematch." Fortunato watched as Creel was strapped into the machine and it was put on.

"The experiment will take time to completely transform Creel so there is enough time to show you this other experiment." The scientist said and showed Fortunato another room where in a glass chamber (that was marked "**PROJECT: VENOM**") was a black ooze like substance that seemed to be moving about in the glass. "What the hell am I looking at?" Fortunato asked incredulously at whatever this is.

"A symbiotic alien lifeform, in the 1980s SHIELD had came across a meteor that they marked as one of their 084s and have had it locked away until some of our associates managed to sneak it away from them. Inside we found this and have been experimenting on it." the scientist said "we have used on it the research of cross-species genetics on spiders, we believe once we find a way to tame it we can use it to create a super-human capable of matching the Spider-Man if Creel turns out to be a failure." Fortunato smirked at this, not only will this impress his employers but it will also impress his father making his future as the next head of the crime family secured.

***Omake***

In the home of the masked mercenary Wade Wilson or the masked mercenary known as Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth was enjoying a nice chimmichangas dinner with his wife Shiklah the Queen of the Underworld. "Ah got faithful movie adaptation coming next February, along with the awesome game I got a few years ago plus my wedding to you last year I don't think life can get any better." Deadpool said with a smile to his wife. "_You have reached the answering machine of Deadpool, leave your message after the scream of this crime boss I have been contracted to kill...AAAAAAAAHHHHH..._" said the answering machine in the hall and then a voice came in "_This is Henry Peter Gyrich on behalf of the United States government, the past sixteen messages we have sent asking you register under the Super-Human Registration Act have been ignored and the people we have sent over seems to come back injured. Look Mr Wilson please understand that we can't let any unchecked unregistered..._"

Before the message could continue Deadpool had gone off his table and used a katana sword to slice right through the answering machine. "Remind me to pay a visit to Gyrich if he ever sends me another stupid message again..." Deadpool muttered as he sat down "I am not getting involved for two main reasons. 1. I am too busy having fun with my wife and 2... the author has little idea on what I can do in his stupid story based on a comic that he didn't even like that he is only writing because of another story and the fact that the comics is getting a movie next year after mine comes out in February and to compete against Supes and the Bat guy's movie! I am only here to make a stupid cameo since the author is a huge fan of me!" he then began eating more chimmichangas and muttering "if another guy from the resistance or pro-reg comes at my door to pick a side, I will seriously consider acting like Dreadpool from the Deadpool Kills books!"

**Yeah omakes are things I have seen done in many Harry Potter fanfics, I wanted to try my hand at writing one and my fave comics anti hero seemed perfect for it. I will be taking a break from this story for a while so I can focus on my new Pokemon story featuring one of my two favourite Pokemon ships Advanceshipping (the other is Negaishipping) and also because I think I will be spending time watching the new Daredevil Netflix show when it is released tomorrow!**


	10. Meeting the Pro-Reg part 2

**Okay since I have last updated the Daredevil Netflix series has been released (liked it and I think the Russian brothers were one of my favourite parts) and Marvel has just released a new trailer for Ant Man (SPOILERS FOR THE TRAILER: I used to watch Thomas the Tank Engine when I was an infant and I never thought to see him in a marvel film!). also I find it funny that in times when Spider-Man has teamed up with Power Pack he is the experienced hero and the Pack are usually much younger kids but now Spidey is the rookie and Julie is the older experienced hero. That is the fun of Marvel fanfiction based on an existing storyline or event; the continuity is all up to you about the ages of the characters and what events they have gone through.**

Julie was glad she finally had a chance to properly talk to Spider-Man about how it would be best for him to register, the boy behind the mask Peter Parker however was still nervous about being in a tower of registered superheroes especially since he had already met the resistance and they seemed to be understanding towards him not sure if he wanted to pick a side in the war (well except for Jack Flag who was kind of a jerk). "Come and meet one of my friends." Julie said dragging him by the arm over to where Greg in full costume was standing since Abby and Doreen were out doing their duties as superheroes with Abby fighting a team that called themselves the Frightful Four and Doreen facing a robbery being commited by a gang of criminals called the Enforcers.

"Spider-Man meet Gravity, he is one of the friends I made ever since I registered." Julie said as Peter nervously shook Greg's hand, Peter recognised him as a hero in New York who thanks to the symbol on his chest sometimes got mistaken as a member of the X Men. Peter figured he might try and be nice and see if he can make it out of this building without turning the registered heroes against him.

"Hey don't you have a partner called the Greenwich Guardian, is he registered with you?" Peter asked remembering watching a TV news report on occasions where they teamed up. At hearing Peter's question Greg looked nervous to Peter's confusion. "Wait so did he rebel?" asked Peter wondering if that was the reason Greg looked nervous about it, he did not see him at the White Star headquarters but then again it was a big place so he could not see everyone there and there were more unregistered heroes out there.

"Sorry but let me put it to you this way... we are not really partners anymore and I don't think you will be able to find him here." Greg said after a cough and Peter decided to drop the issue. Julie then remembered that since she had last seen him, Peter had gotten a new costume and decided to ask him about it.

"Hey I must say that I like your new suit, makes you more like a hero than a common vigilante. Did your mum make it for you or did you make it yourself?" Julie asked and Peter nervously looked down. Julie was confused for a second but she then gasped once she had a realisation. Spider-Man was still using the street like attire when she had first met him and she then accidentally handed him over to the unregistered heroes. The next time Spider-Man was seen he was using the new suit so that means...

"Did the anti-registration side give it to you?" Julie asked and Greg looked alarmed when Peter nodded nervously. Julie had to grown; trying to sway him would be a lot harder if he had made any friends with the unregistered crowd. "Look I don't know what the unregistered heroes said to you and it seems they gave you a new suit to try and bribe you, but I am telling you now that the Registration Act is the best thing for us at the moment." Julie said looking Peter in the eye and sounding serious "thanks to it the government now trusts superheroes and we are provided with help and training to be the best heroes that we can be. I know once I show you the good the Act is doing then you will do the right thing, otherwise I would hate to have to try and arrest you again." Peter gulped as he stepped back and heard the sound of metal footsteps on the ground.

Peter turned around and was shocked to see Tony Stark standing there in his armor, "So nice to see the Spider-Man guy that the media has been talking about, welcome to my tower." Tony said through his faceplate making Peter gasp since he still could not believe within a few days of being Spider-Man, he already gets to meet the legendary billionaire playboy scientist and armoured Avenger. "If you want I can show you around the place myself." Tony offered and Peter looked nervous but a look from Julie told him to take it so Peter nervously followed Tony.

Julie beamed watching this, she was now certain they would now get him on their side once she and Iron Man himself had their talks with him. She then wondered if she can convince Tony to let him be a part of her team long with Greg, Abby and Doreen. "Can't wait Abby and Doreen meets our new friend." Julie said excited thinking she might introduce her pupil to her siblings.

*SM:MLNCW*

In a sculpting workshop there was Phillip Masters a bald-headed elderley man in a green shirt and white cooking apron. He was working on some clay figures while on a chair nearby was a letter he read earlier from his adopted daughter Alicia, telling him that her boyfriend Ben had proposed to her and she had accepted. He wanted to talk to her about it later but now his mind was focusing on the clay figures he was sculpting. He had put together a clay figure of Iron Man in his armor. "Yes, I do indeed have plans for you." He said as he put the figure to dry amongst other clay figures that he had made including several different superheroes. He then began getting to work on his next figure while humming a tune to help him to relax while he worked.

**Next is the final part of Meeting the Pro-Reg as well as meeting the Fantastic Four.**


	11. Meeting the Pro-Reg part 3

**I love being in the UK sometimes, we get Avengers: Age of Ultron having an early release here and I plan on seeing it with my brothers on Friday. Don't worry I will not spoil anything and I doubt anything I see will do anything to change what I got planned for this story as like I said this is my own Marvel continuity doing in the direction that I want. I also got the Fantastic Four (even if it is not Marvel Studios making it) and Ant Man to look forward to later this year.**

Tony walked Peter up the stairs and he watched as he saw the heroes that Tony had put together before he came out all share a look at Peter and Peter felt intimidated by Robbie. "Spider-Man, I guess you will be the first to meet the all new Mighty Avengers." Tony said and Peter was now amazed that he was really meeting who now made up the Avengers right now. "You could be one day, be with us." Tony said and though Peter felt honoured by Tony's words but he was still being creeped out by Robbie's look.

"Don't worry about Penace; here is a bit of history." Tony said taking Peter to a room full of pictures. There was a big picture of the original Avengers roster of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Ant Man and the Wasp being formed to fight Thor's evil brother Loki. There was a section dedicated to pictures of some of the Avengers greatest enemies including: Kang the Conquerer a man in a futuristic purple and dark green armor, Ultron a silver robot with antennas on both sides of his head as well eyes and a permanently open mouth that glowed dark red energy and Baron Zemo a man with a purple hood permanently stuck to his face.

"I remember what happened before the Avengers as we knew it and indeed the whole superhero community divided." Tony sighed looking at Peter who was rapped with his attention but feeling nervous "Bruce a few months ago decided to take a break so he can have some peace of his own in a different part of the world and Fury decided to leave his post as SHIELD director and left to who knows what when it was discovered he left an unauthorised mission.." Peter wondered if he was talking about the Hulk with the first part of what he just said since years ago it became public knowledge that Bruce Banner had been the Hulk.

"I don't know if this is any of my business, but what did happen in Stamford that this registration law was passed, all I know from the news is that aliens were invading and a hero called Speedball was involved." Peter said taking a gulp worried that he might get snapped at since it might be confidential information. Tony looked down for a minute before facing him.

"Not really that big a secret in the hero community and you should know the details just so you know better of the world you joined when you first put on that mask." Tony said taking a moment to take a deep breath "the alien race known as the Kree invaded being led by a guy named Ronan and the Avengers were called in to help. Speedball was in the area and was thinking he wanted to try and help so he charged at Ronan when he was using his hammer, his powers and whatever energy was in Ronan's hammer and it caused an explosion that caused much damage and casualties in the area. The battle was over but we did not feel like celebrating as we were helping the injured people who were there. The Senate and Congress were angry that such an incident was caused by a young hero and soon enough the concept of the SHRA was introduced and passed." Tony then looked like he wanted to punch something.

"I was thinking it might help ease the Government's opinion of us, the Avengers standing united showing the need of the law to make sure no other hero would be that reckless." Tony said looking upset "but Cap did not agree with the law, he did not think the government should be trusted having the country's superhumans registered to work for them and said it would make them nothing but living weapons. He and the Avengers who shared his viewpoint and left to form their own underground rebellion. Thor did not pick a side and went back to Asgard to deal with some sort of thing that was going on but the last thing he told me was that he would stay neutral until we all came up with a way that would make everyone happy but he said that if he sees that the registered heroes are causing harm trying to take the unregistered in then he will pick a side which would not be mine... It would be with stupid...unreasonable...unable to see what good this may bring... " Tony began calming down and seeing the scared look on Peter's face he then "sorry about that, just some issues I am needing to take care of."

"Can I ask what happened to Speedball, he seemed to have vanished from the media after this Stamford battle." Peter said wondering if he would get an answer. "We let the poor kid some time to recuperate from what the explosion did to him, give him some rest and protection from the media." Tony said remembering that the SHIELD scientists that examined him said that Robbie's force field energy powers had malfunctioned thanks to the blast so he was given his armor to help him recover and get used to his new powers.

"Thanks for that Mr Stark, I might see you around..." Peter said walking out the room and getting another glimpse of the Mighty Avengers and gave a wave to Julie and Greg before leaving. "I hope to see your new protégée here again soon Lightspeed." Tony shouted to Julie as he stepped out of the room while Julie was now thinking it would be start to showing Spider-Man just how much better a hero he could be by registering.

Peter however did not know what to do now as he began web-slinging away to try and clear his head, he now had met members of both sides of this superhero war and he still had no idea if he would be able to pick a side. He jumped into an alley to think it over but saw that Kitty was there in her X Men uniform. "Oh hi Peter..." Kitty said with Peter jumping a little when he saw her "I saw you entering the Avengers Tower."

"Yeah but if you are wondering if I am going to arrest you, don't worry I don't think I have picked a side yet." Peter said taking a step back and Kitty gave him a smile. "Whatever side you pick, I hope we can still be sort of friends." Kitty then said flashing a smile before she phased through the building which at a secret entrance to the White Star hideout.

Peter then decided he could just get changed back into his civilian clothes and thinks it over when he got home. "For all the times I got powers and decide to become a crime-fighter, it had to be when there was a war happening where I was expected to pick a side." Peter muttered as he was now back in his normal clothes and walked to his aunt's house.

*SM:MLNCW*

In the headquarters of the superhero team the Fantastic Four that was called the Baxter Building, looking at a computer was a brown haired man in a dark blue bodysuit with a "**4**" logo on it that was created using a discovery of his called Unstable Molecules. He was Reed Richards of Mr Fantastic the leader of the Fantastic Four, "congratulations on the engagement Ben, I hope you and Alicia will be very happy." He said turning to a large bulky orange rock like humanoid that was his lifelong best friend Ben Grimm the Thing who was wearing dark blue pants also made of Unstable Molecules.

"Thanks Stretch but i hope to get through the engagement without the jokes that Johnny here would keep making." Ben said glaring at the blonde spiky haired young Johnny Storm the Human Torch who was thinking to something to say but stopped when he looked at the glaring face of a blonde haired woman who was Susan Storm Richards the Invisible Woman, Reed's wife and Johnny's older sister. Both Susan and Johnny were wearing the same Unstable Molecules Fantastic Four uniforms that Reed was wearing.

"Alicia says that she wants to talk it over with his dad with me here, with all the planning to put into the wedding I am not sure I can do much registered heroing Stretch." Ben said but Reed then told him he will make sure he gets time off and SHIELD director Hill will be informed just in case she planned on calling the Thing for a mission.


End file.
